ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Homosexuality
Homosexual characters are romantically and/or sexually attracted to the same gender. If you want to be less formal, you can call them "gay" or "lesbian" or, y'know, just use their names. There's a severe shortage of good homosexual characters in fiction, so people who write fanfiction often write a straight character as gay. This can be done well or done badly; and while it's technically an AU, it's usually just called slash, which refers specifically to same-sex romance and is usually the reason someone would write a canonically straight character as gay or bi. Lots of characters don't have a mentioned sexual orientation; so, just as long as they're kept IC, the writer can take his pick. List of Gay, Lesbian, & Bi Characters in Fiction There aren't nearly enough of 'em, but some authors have realized that they don't have to be limited to straight characters and guy/girl pairings. Literature * Dumbledore - Harry Potter (gay) * Vanyel Ashkevron and Firesong k'Treva (gay) - Valdemar * Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell (gay), and Oberyn Martell (bisexual) - A Song of Ice and Fire * Daja Kisubo, Rizuka fa Dalach, Lark (lesbians), and Rosethorn (bisexual) - the Circle of Magic and Circle Opens quartets and sequels * Okha Soyan and Nestor Haryse (gay) - the Provost's Dog trilogy * Lestat de Lioncourt, Armand, Nicolas de Lenfent, David Talbot, and Louis de Pointe du Lac (bisexuals) - The Vampire Chronicles * Nico di Angelo, Will Solace (gay), Apollo (bi, possibly pansexual), Magnus Chase (possibly bisexual) - ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus/Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard'' * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen (gay) - Dune * Magnus Bane (pansexual) and Alec Lightwood (gay), Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow (lesbians) - The Mortal Instruments * Lucy Westenra (lesbian in most adaptations) - Dracula * Assorted dragonriders, particularly male green- and blueriders (gay or bi) - Dragonriders of Pern TV & Movies Arrow/''Flash'' Shared Universe * Curtis Holt and Paul (gay) * David Singh and Rob (gay) * Hartley Rathaway (gay) * Nyssa al Ghul (lesbian) * Sara Lance (bisexual) Buffy the Vampire Slayer/''Angel'' * Andrew Wells (bisexual) * Buffy Summers (bisexual, leaning straight) * Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay (lesbians) Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' * The Doctor (pansexual; describes this as the norm for Time Lords) * Canton Everett Delaware III (gay) * Jack Harkness (pansexual, described as "omnisexual") * John Hart (pan/omnisexual) * Toshiko Sato (bisexual) * Ianto Jones (bisexual) Other * Jack Sparrow (bisexual) - Pirates of the Caribbean * Number Six (bisexual) - Battlestar Galactica * Xena and Gabrielle (bisexual/lesbian) - Xena: Warrior Princess * Zed (gay) - Pulp Fiction Western Animated Shows * Korra and Asami Sato (bisexual) - Legend of Korra * Lexington (gay) - Gargoyles * Marceline and Princess Bubblegum (bisexual) - Adventure Time * Stewie Griffin and Jasper (gay) - Family Guy * Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland (gay) - Gravity Falls * Luna Loud (bisexual), Sam Sharp (lesbian), and Howard and Harold McBride (gay)- The Loud House Anime & Manga Sailor Moon * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune (lesbian) * Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus (lesbian) * Kunzite/Malachite (gay) Neon Genesis Evangelion * Kaworu Nagisa (gay) * Shinji Ikari (bisexual) Other * Akise Aru (gay) and Mao Nonosaka (lesbian) - Mirai Nikki * Cuuko (bisexual, leaning lesbian) and Hasta (bisexual, leaning gay) - Nyarko-San * Draco (lesbian), Lilith (lesbian), and Suu (bisexual... maybe) - Monster Musume * Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi (lesbian) - Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * France (pansexual), Sweden (gay), South Italy, Russia (probably bisexual) - Axis Powers Hetalia * Haruhi Suzumiya (bisexual) - The Melencholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Homura Akemi and Madoka Kaname (lesbian) - Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Itsuki (gay) - Yu Yu Hakusho * Jakotsu (gay) - Inuyasha * Either Kagami Hiiragi or Konata Izumi (unclear; the manga-ka has stated that one of the two values the other as more than a friend) - Lucky Star * Kaori (lesbian) - Azumanga Daioh * Motoko Kusanagi (gay) - Ghost in the Shell * Reiner Braun (gay) and Ymir (lesbian) - Attack on Titan * Tomoko Kuroki (ambiguously bisexual; she may just be desperate) - Watamote * Paul Stamets and Hugh Colber (both gay) - Star Trek: Discovery * All Trills (bisexual)- Star Trek: the Next Generation ''and ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Video & PC Games * Zevran (bisexual), Leliana (bisexual), Anders (bisexual/gay, depending on the gender of the player character), Fenris (bisexual), Isabella (bisexual), Merrill (bisexual), Dorian Pavus (gay), Sera (lesbian), Iron Bull (bisexual), Josephine Montilyet (bisexual) - Dragon Age series. (The third game also introduces Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi, a trans-man.) * Steve Cortez (gay), Samantha Traynor (lesbian), Kaidan Alenko (bisexual), Kelly Chambers (bisexual), Diana Allers (bisexual) - Mass Effect series. (Note that Liara T'Soni doesn't technically count as being anywhere on the LGBT spectrum, given that her species is monogendered.) * Juhani (lesbian) - Knights of the Old Republic * Heather (lesbian) - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Leonardo DaVinci (not the real, historical one) (gay) - Assassin's Creed II * Arcade Gannon (gay) and Veronica Santangelo (lesbian) - Fallout: New Vegas * Sims in The Sims and any of its sequels can be played as gay, bi, or straight; in TS2 and TS3, they show a preference for the same or opposite gender depending on previous romantic interactions. * In the game Fable and its two sequels, the player character can be played as gay, straight, or bisexual. * Kanji Tatsumi (gay/questioning), Jun Kurosu (gay), Tatsuya Suo (bisexual) - Persona series * Marcus the Paladin (bisexual) - World of Warcraft Webcomics & Graphic Novels * Wallace Wells (gay), Ramona Flowers (bisexual), Kim Pine (bisexual), Knives Chau (bisexual), and Roxanne Richter (lesbian) - Scott Pilgrim series * Kanaya Maryam (lesbian), other trolls (pansexual), Dirk Strider (gay) - Homestuck * Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn (bisexual) - DC Comics * John Constantine (bisexual) - DC Comics * Wiccan (gay) - Marvel Comics * Ellen Dunkel (bisexual), Nanase Kitsune (lesbian), Justin Tolkiberry (gay) and Lisa (lesbian) - El Goonish Shive * Dora Bianchi (bisexual) and Tai (lesbian) - Questionable Content * Dillon, Jerzy (gay), Zii, Senna, Yuki, Matt, Amber, Chanelle, and Sonya (all bisexual) - Ménage à 3 and spinoffs * Marena (pansexual) - Keychain of Creation * Haley Starshine and Sabine (bisexual), Bandana (lesbian) - The Order of the Stick Miscellaneous * Almost everyone in Rent. * Glinda and Elphaba (bisexual) - Wicked * Merisiel Sylvari, Ileosa Arabasti, Pazuzu (bisexual), Kyra, Anevia and Irabeth Tirablade, (lesbian; Anevia is also MtF transsexual), Dagon, Lamashtu, Nocticula, Socothbenoth (pansexual), sundry others - Pathfinder Chronicles * Rod and Ricky (both probably gay) - Avenue Q Gay, Lesbian, & Bi Agents PPCers often don't limit themselves to straight characters, either. * Adéle Bowen (lesbian) * Alec Troven (bisexual) * Arinellya (lesbian) * The Aviator (pansexual) * Cavan Shenn (at least bi) * Chakkik (gay) * Charlotte Webb (bisexual, leaning lesbian) * Christianne Shieh and Eledhwen Elerossiel (at least bi) * Cupid Carmine (bisexual, leaning straight) * David Stewart Wheatley (gay) * Dax (pansexual) * Decima (lesbian) * Doktor Trollenfisch (gay or bisexual; it's not clear which) * Drake (pansexual) * Eusabius (gay) * Evangeline von Lilith (bisexual) * Gabby (pansexual) * Gremlin (bisexual) * Hip (bisexual) * Hop (lesbian) * Ix (pansexual) * Jacques Bonnefoy (pansexual) * Jennifer Robinson (pansexual) * Kaitlyn Jackson (lesbian) * Lana and Riaa'lzhor (lesbians) * Lorac Seriph (gay) * Luxury (HQ's most famous pansexual) * Manx (bisexual) * The Notary (lesbian) * Paddlebrains (bisexual) * Randa Roan (pansexual) * Rayner Blitzkrieg (gay) * Shadow (bisexual) * Stormsong (gay) * Suicide (bisexual) * Venus Jones (bisexual) * Veridian Green (bisexual) * William Archer and Raphael Sabbat (gay) * William Grey (bisexual) * Zeb (gay) Related Articles * Asexuality * Slash * Bad Slash Category:Terminology